El entrenador del crepúsculo
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: Ezreal recibe una carta del alto mando de Piltóver, una petición; ser entrenador del aspecto del crepúsculo. (Decidí comenzar a escribir esto sólo por la movilidad del campeón, no porque tengan relación alguna.) ¿Sin ship?


Eran las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, el calor en su habitación azulada dejó de ser habitual apenas comenzó el nevado invierno en los recónditos espacios de Piltóver, y su cama tibia y alcochada no podía parecerle algo más apetecible.  
Poco común podía ser para él no embarcarse en una exploración de medio día, de una semana, o de un mes entero; pero favores son favores. El día anterior, a eso de las siete veinte, cuando estaba arreglando los últimos artefactos hextech para descender a los portuarios de Zaun, llegó el ingeniero del gran martillo a su casa, con nada menos que una carta de la corte general de Piltóver. Le indicó de buena gana que, a pesar de que siempre fueran malas noticias, esta vez parecía ser algo distinto.  
Las únicas veces que la corte se comunicaba con Ezreal, era para multarlo por salir sin un permiso de exploración, por lo que fue la primera idea que surgió en su cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua por tener que pagar de nuevo. No obstante, esa no era la razón.

«Piltóver es una ciudad de alta gama tecmaturga, que busca estar a la cabeza en cuanto a calidad de vida para nuestros ciudadanos. Sin embargo, también contamos con usurpadores de tranquilidad que declararon la guerra hace años atrás a nuestra disposición. Es por eso que necesitamos altos estándares a la hora de llamar guerreros en las líneas frontales de batalla con avasallador poder. Contamos con una gran cantidad de atacantes físicos, pero la magia es algo que, incluso si abunda en las calles, no es frecuente en nuestros batallones.»

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, él de ninguna manera estaba calificado como un luchador de esas características. Quizás sí, porque el guantelete hextech de Shurima era un artefacto mágico de los ascendidos al que tuvo acceso, pero no parecía ser suficiente; no para él.

«Estamos al tanto de que respondes en calidad de tirador en manos de la nación, pero nuestra intención contigo es otra. Hoy, serás un entrenador del crepúsculo, quién accedió a ayudar en nuestra discordia contra Zaun.  
Contamos contigo, buena suerte.»

Aquello había sucedido la tarde noche anterior, y hoy, en su cama, seguía preguntándose a qué se referían con «entrenador». Caitlyn tenía más paciencia, Vi era más fuerte, Jayce era un genio. ¿Qué lo hacía a él tan especial para poder entrenar a alguien, siendo imprudente, impulsivo, energético...?  
Las dudas le llenaban la cabeza, y giraba en la cama cubriéndose los párpados con la almohada, cuando escuchó nuevamente el timbre. Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando la puerta, intentando utilizar sus inexistentes poderes para atravesar las paredes.  
¿Quién eres?

Se vistió apresuradamente, ya que el timbre sonaba y sonaba.  
—¡Ya oí!— refunfuñó con las más cínicas de sus sonrisas, arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, se llevó una sorpresa. Cabello damasco y morado, ropa de niña, goma de mascar y un yoyo. Un... yoyo.  
—Se te perdió tu casa— respondió con rapidez intentando cerrar la puerta, pero al hacerlo, la joven ya se encontraba dentro de su morada.  
—¡Qué mal educado eres! Duuh— Le respondió sacándole la lengua y riendo chillona.  
Ezreal la fulminó con la mirada de pies a cabeza, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para enfrentarse a una cría, cosa que, por lo demás, jamás había hecho.  
—Mira enan- — intentó decir, pero la dulce voz interrumpió diciendo «¡No soy pequeña!». Se llevó una mano a la sien y volvió a esbozar una cansada sonrisa. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces?  
—Zoe— se llevó ambos índices hacia las mejillas, mostrando su blanca hilera de dientes perfectos. —tu cabello es tan rubio y cedosooo ¿Puedo tocarlo?  
—¿Hm?— la de profundos ojos parecía ser un ser incluso más inquieto que él, puesto que no había respondido y ya lo estaba peinando con los lánguidos dedos. —Mira, Zoe— la tomó por los brazos para bajarla de sus hombros. —¿Necesitas ayuda para que encuentre a tus padres? Ellos deben estar preocupados por ti—  
Pero no, nuevamente lo ignoro.  
—¿Eso de allá es un guante? ¿Por qué brilla?— su sonrisa era persistente, y de alguna forma, algo en ella le causaba escalofríos. No hacía caso... Eso le hacía entender cómo se sentía Caitlyn cada vez quite desobedecía y se iba de todas maneras de viaje.

Se sentó en un largo sofá en medio de la pequeña sala de estar minimalista, pero llena de objetos extraños regados de un extremo a otro. Le dirigía la mirada en silencio, pero no respondía al millón y medio de preguntas que le lanzaba por segundo. ¿A quién debería llamar? Esto definitivamente era nuevo para él, y quizás, muy pronto para sus cortos veinte años.  
—Zoe— por primera vez, en toda la mañana, llamó su atención.  
—Dime, hermanito— ...

Hubo un silencio profundo

…

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí?— la pequeña cogió una carta de su bolsillo, y se la entregó. Era exactamente la misma carta que Jayce le había entregado la noche anterior.  
—¿Por qué tienes esto?  
—¡Vengo a ser tu aprendiz!


End file.
